1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antenna polarization diversity. More specifically, the present invention relates to a switching circuit which allows for the reconfigurability of a cross-dipole antenna to provide for different polarizations and reduced radar cross section of the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the antenna art it is often very desirable, especially when dealing with projectiles, missiles, military aircraft and the like, to be able to construct antennas which exhibit a selectable radiation polarization while maintaining a desirable aerodynamic profile or reduced radar cross section.
For example, in the past polarization diversity was achieved by using a dual-polarized antenna or an antenna with a mechanically rotating feed line. Dual-polarized antennas are generally very complex and also have excessive power requirements which can be very costly. Mechanical devices for achieving polarization diversity are generally unreliable due to mechanical breakdowns.
In addition, in the past there has often been a need to use power dividers, phase shifters and RF switches to provide for antennas which exhibit selectable radiation polarization. Thus, it would be highly desirable to construct an antenna which would provide polarization diversity without the necessity of power dividers, phase shifters, etc.